Tomemos un paseo
by Euda
Summary: "¿Por que me era familiar ese tipo que nos miraba de lejos?"


**Bloodlines y sus personajes pertenecen a Richelle Mead, sólo el fic en cuestión es de mi autoria.**

* * *

Tomemos un paseo

Era la primera nevada del año, a tan solo unas semanas de navidad. No era mucho lo que había caído por la noche, apenas una fresca sábana blanca que se había tendido por las calles y provocado la visibilidad de las respiraciones, pero era suficiente como para que Sidney Ivashkov tuviera que sacar de lo más recóndito del closet una pequeña chaqueta que había comprado para Declan en las rebajas de primavera. En ese entonces le quedó enorme al pequeño, pero ahora era justo de su talla.

— _Ahora ya estamos listos_ —sonrió dulcemente la joven madre cuando terminó de subir el cierre de la chaqueta de su niño.

— _¡Ya vámonos, mami!_ —Declan respondió emocionado, en español también. Sidney le dijo entonces que tratara de ponerse sus botas para la nieve él solo.

A pesar de las bromas de Adrian sobre su plan de enseñarle otro idioma al pequeño, este había funcionado. Había ocasiones en las que Declan confundía palabras del inglés y el español, pero fuera de eso había aprendido muy bien. Era un niño muy inteligente, Sidney llegaba a pensar que quizás el plan de estudios que llevaba en el jardín de niños era insuficiente para él. "Sería mejor si le enseño yo", decía antes de acordarse de su propia vida académica hogareña y de la futura que él tendría en la academia. Era mejor que se divirtiera por ahora pegando macarrones como un niño normal de tres años.

Mientras ella misma se colocaba su gabardina beige que estaba colgada en el perchero cercano a la entrada, pensaba en que si de verdad era lo mejor que Declan fuera a alguna academia Moroi como St. Vladimir para que se convirtiera en un Guardian. No le gustaba la idea de que con tan sólo seis años de edad fuera separado de ella y Adrian. Había logrado evitar enviarlo desde los tres, gracias a que en esa edad no podían enseñarle mucho sobre como matar a un vampiro, podía saltarse esos años sin problema. Es que consideraba que enviarlo a esa corta edad era demasiado excesivo. Más aún, pensaba en que enviarlo a cualquier edad era excesivo, pues el entrenamiento que tenían los Guardianes no era nada fácil. Sin embargo, la atormentaba la idea de si eso era lo que Olive hubiera querido, que su hijo tuviera un digno entrenamiento de Guardian al menos. Él decidiría en el futuro si ostentaría el cargo, ¿no?

Suspiró al terminar de ponerse un blanco gorro sobre su cabello rubio. Se miró en el pequeño espejo que colgaba a la derecha de la puerta principal, encima de donde ponían las llaves, y comprobó que estaba presentable; no se veía casi nada del azulado tatuaje en su mejilla, lo había cubierto con maquillaje.

Era mejor no estresarse con todas esas ideas por ahora, se suponía que iba a ser un día para relajarse en familia. Habían quedado todos en encontrarse en un parque para jugar un rato en la nieve. Adrian se pasaría al parque después del trabajo; Daniella y Eddie saldrían temprano del club de lectura al que asistían para estar a la hora. Eddie decía que iba con ella en plan de Guardian más que nada, pero la verdad era que quien estaba más emocionado por el libro que había tocado leer para esa sesión era él. Todos lo sabían, hasta Declan.

Sidney se había tomado el día libre en el museo donde trabajaba para completar un proyecto de la universidad y apenas había podido acabarlo después de trabajar en el toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana. Se había presionado más en acabarlo cuando Adrian le sugirió salir y pasar el rato con todos. El estrés con el que cargaba por todas sus responsabilidades no pasaba desapercibido para su esposo, Adrian quería que tomara un respiro. La salud mental de Declan se vería beneficiada si podía hacer actividades recreativas con su familia, no podía dejar pasar eso, le dijo él, ella le dio la razón. Pero más aún, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su bebe.

Sidney tomó la mano del pequeño y ambos cruzaron la puerta para salir de su casa rentada, el viento invernal de la tarde fue a saludarlos y a besar sus mejillas, provocando que se enrojecieran conforme más besos les daba. Caminaron unas cuadras, hasta llegar a la avenida y ser capaces de tomar un taxi para el centro de la ciudad. Parte del plan era que madre e hijo irían a la librería a comprar un nuevo libro de cuentos como él tanto había pedido y después se encontrarían con Adrian ahí mismo. El prescolar donde recientemente había entrado a trabajar Adrian estaba en esa zona, por lo que los tres se irían juntos al punto de reunión.

 **xXx**

El estado de Maine es casi siempre conocido por un clima templado, agradable. Al menos así es hasta que llega el invierno. Por suerte, la verdadera helada aún no golpeaba la puerta. Sin embargo, para un nativo de Palm Sprint, un frío ligero como el que había acobijado la ciudad, acompañado de una fina nevada, podría ser atroz. Brayden Cartwright tuvo que ponerse algo más que una chaqueta para calmar su titiriteo. Mencionar la ropa térmica sólo es el principio. Supuso que sería demasiado tonto esperar que el cambio climático repentinamente le diera a ese lugar el clima desértico de aquella cálida parte de California de donde venia. Muy tonto. Tenía que soportar el frío como fuera, pero más que nada las burlas de sus familiares acerca de su debilidad contra el clima. Había ido a la ciudad para pasar navidad con unos tíos y sus hijos. Sus padres habían tenido que viajar por trabajo y esto a sus tíos no les pareció bien cuando lo supieron. No querían que alguien de la familia estuviera solo en fechas tan alegres.

Los señores Cartwright no son personas que le den mucha importancia a las celebraciones, por eso mismo no habían tenido ninguna objeción sobre trabajar en día festivo. Brayden pensaba igual, pero pensó que no estaría mal pasar algo de tiempo con el hermano de su madre.

En la universidad le iba fenomenal, tenía una beca del sesenta por ciento y varios profesores apostaban a que sería de los mejores cuando se graduara. No tenía muchos amigos, nunca ha sido muy sociable. Honestamente, muchos de sus compañeros no soportaban lo arrogante que llega a ser, por eso preferían mantenerse alejados de él. Esto Brayden no lo notaba, no sólo porque estaba más ocupado sacando buenas calificaciones, sino que su corta comprensión sobre los sentimientos ajenos le impedía hacerlo.

Sin embargo, en los pocos ratos libres que tenía, se concentraba en sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos, los cuales casi siempre terminaban llevándolo hacia la única persona que creía tan inteligente y educado como él: Sidney Melrose. Si, esa novia que había tenido hace unos años atrás en la preparatoria. La chica rubia de aspecto impecable y descolorido con la que se sintió sus ideas armonizar y que había tenido la osadía y el conocimiento necesario para rebatir sus argumentos. _"¡Que chica!"_ recuerda haber pensado ese día en su auto cuando despotricó contra su palabra.

Cuando se ponía a rememorarla, a su cabeza iba principalmente la imagen de ella cubierta por la tela roja de su disfraz de Hallowean. En ese entonces, su yo de diecisiete años no había tenido la madures de ver más allá de las características históricamente inexactas de su disfraz para poder apreciar lo que realmente importaba en esa noche: lo bella que se había puesto para él.

Si, él seguía siendo algo lento para las cuestiones sociales, pero sin duda había hecho un pequeño avance en estos pocos años transcurridos como para darse cuenta de lo idiota que fue esa noche. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás si no hubiese sido por lo "irresponsable" que se tornó Sidney conforme pasaba el tiempo, a lo mejor ahora seguirían juntos. Quizás ambos estarían viviendo en un apartamento en Los Angeles, cercano a la universidad, celebrando Navidad con una sencilla cena hecha por dos, estando juntos.

No comprendía como es que había pasado, en su opinión, tanto tiempo de eso y aún la extrañaba. Después de Sidney, había salido con otra chica y entonces se creyó "recuperado" por un tiempo, pero sin que se diera cuenta, el rostro de la joven era recurrente en su mente. No importaba si estaba con una alguna otra chica, el recuerdo que tenía de ella perduraba.

En vista de que sus relaciones no funcionaban (ya fuera por su involuntaria insolencia, no poder olvidar a su ex o por algo de la otra persona), después de haber comenzado su segundo año de universidad, decidió olvidar las relaciones por un tiempo y concentrarse de lleno en sus estudios.

Sin embargo, ahora que estaba de vacaciones con sus tíos, estos no le permitían zambullirse en los libros, lo llevaban a todos los lugares de la ciudad que podían. Y así hicieron por tres días hasta que el menor de sus hijos enfermó y la madre se quedó con él. Luego al tio le pidieron que por ese día regresara al trabajo por una emergencia. El matrimonio no lo quería dejar, pero Brayden insistió con que estaría bien visitando solo la ciudad, era inteligente, por supuesto que podía manejarlo.

Visitó un museo de arte al que no habría podido ir con sus tíos y primos porque en su opinión, ellos no podrían haber comprendido o apreciado las obras. Disfrutó del paseo y de su soledad, hasta que terminó el recorrido y decidió ir a un café que estaba cerca a finalmente dedicarse a leer un libro que le ayudaría mucho el semestre que venía. Estuvo buena parte de la tarde ahí, leyendo como bebía de sus tazas de café caliente y siendo resguardado por la calefacción. Cuando pensó que ya sería hora de regresar con a casa, pidió la cuenta, se colocó su gruesa chamarra, enrolló su cuello con una bufanda prestada y se puso un gorro también. Pagó y entonces se dirigió a la salida para enfrentarse al frío.

Esperaba por un taxi. Cuando vio uno acercarse, de inmediato lo llamo con una seña, pero fue ignorado por el conductor. ¿Qué acaso no veía que estaba muriendo de frío? Se sintió indignado. Pasaban los minutos y no venía otro taxi. Se sintió algo desesperado. Intentando distraerse, miró hacia la acera de enfrente y notó que había una librería de libros usados ahí. Observaba los libros que estaban dispuestos en el escaparate, cuando la puerta de la tienda se abrió para dejar salir a un niño que iba de la mano de su madre. El par se puso frente al escaparate y la mujer se hincó en el suelo para abrochar la chamarra del niño.

Al principio no les dio mucha importancia, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo? Aunque no evitó pensar que era marcado el contraste que hacía la vestimenta mayormente beige de la joven madre con la chamarra y botas rojas del pequeño. " _Los colores de Sidney"_ , pensó entonces, notando también el rubio cabello de la mujer.

" _Si que se parece..."_

La mujer se levantó y alzó su cabeza hacia la avenida en busca de algo o alguien, permitiendo que el viento frío se deslizara por su cara, haciendo que su cabello largo fuera llevado hacia atrás y expusiera su ligeramente bronceado rostro. Exponiendo el rostro de Sidney. Sin tratar de contener su sorpresa, Brayden se quedó boquiabierto. Una explosión helada recorrió sus nervios y en su estómago sintió revoloteos.

Realmente era ella.

Ella estaba ahí, parada en la banqueta de enfrente, a unos metros de él. Estaba algo diferente a como la recordaba, un poco más robusta y con su cabello largo, pero seguía siendo ella. Y estaba con... ¿su hijo? ¿Realmente era su hijo? No, Brayden pensó que era imposible, no podía ser. ¿Cómo alguien tan inteligente como ella pudo haber acabado con un hijo? De ser así, tuvo que haberse embarazado poco después de que ellos terminaran; es decir, el pequeño parecía tener entre tres y cinco años. Aún era casi un bebe. Quizás era un sobrino, un primo o incluso un niño que cuidaba. Aunque tampoco le agradaba la idea de que desperdiciara su talento en un trabajo de niñera. No tenía por qué ser su hijo, ¿cierto?

Casi descaradamente continuó observándolos. Ella sonreía al niño e intercambiaban algunas palabras, probablemente discutiendo sobre ocurrencias infantiles. No podía escuchar sus voces debido a la distancia y al sonido natural del tráfico. Cada tanto, ella miraba a todos lados como buscando. A como se veía, más bien esperaban a alguien. " _¿El padre tal vez...?"_ No. Mandó a volar el pensamiento.

" _Quizás... quizás debería ir y hablarle"_ los nervios y la duda le hacían temblar más que el frío del que se había olvidado. Esperó a que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo, porque obviamente no se cruzaría así por así. Fue casi una eternidad la que pasó cuando por fin los autos se detuvieron. Apenas puso un pie en la calle cuando vio que la impaciencia marcada en el rostro de Sidney se vio dispersa para dar paso a una expresión más dulce y brillante, una que creyó nunca haber visto. Llegó un hombre corriendo para con ellos, un hombre bastante alto de complexión delgada, muy pálido, de cabello castaño, revuelto. Lo reconoció, era el hermano mayor de Sidney. Brayden se relajó. " _Si, lo probable es que sea hijo de él y ella sólo lo cuidaba"._

El "hermano", puso una gran sonrisa y nada más al llegar tomó al niño y lo cargó en sus brazos, dando vueltas con él, ahí en medio del ajetreo citadino, sin darle la mínima importancia a las miradas de los otros caminantes. Sin duda, era más importante para él hacer sonreír al bebe que lo que pudieran decir los demás. Terminó de jugar al carrusel y entonces giró para con Sidney, quien también sonreía divertida hasta que notó que el otro la miraba amoroso y algo coqueto. Ella le dijo algo, pero de nuevo Brayden no escuchó que y sólo vio los labios del "hermano" moverse en respuesta.

El semáforo se puso en verde de nuevo, así que los autos se movieron, aunque no Brayden.

Pero aún con los carros pasando, él pudo ver como el "hermano" sostuvo a su hijo con un brazo y el otro lo extendió hacia Sidney, para tomarla de la cintura y atraerla hacia él. El sujeto se agachó y Sid alzó su cabeza. Entonces acercaron sus labios hasta que se encontraron y se movieron uno contra el otro. Estaban besándose. Sidney estaba besando a su hermano. Y él a ella. Eso era mucho más chocante que la idea de ella siendo una mamá joven.

Dejaron de besarse al poco tiempo, pero mantuvieron unidos sus cuerpos y por unos segundos se miraron fijamente. Cuando hicieron eso, Brayden, a pesar de ser como es, pudo percibir la fuerza de la relación de esos dos. Como se amaban tan profundamente. Por un momento se le olvido que compartían la misma sangre.

Por fin deshicieron su abrazo, el hombre puso al niño en el suelo y tomó su manita, entonces Sidney tomó la otra, dejando al pequeño en medio de ambos. Los tres empezaron caminar para dirigirse a algún lado. Casi se veían como una pareja "normal" con su hijo. En ese momento, Brayden se preguntó que debía hacer. ¿A caso debería ir tras ellos? ¿Debería preguntarle a Sidney como es que terminó en una relación incestuosa y con un hijo quizás producto de esa relación? ¿Qué había pasado con su vida?

Los autos seguían pasando y la familia feliz se alejaba cada vez más. No sólo pensó que no podría alcanzarlos, sino que lo mejor sería dejar esos asuntos nada más que para ellos. Pensó en la expectativa que llegó a tener sobre cómo sería Sidney actualmente: una estudiante de altos puntajes en una buena universidad, aspirante a trabajar en alguna empresa importante y con un brillante provenir. Algo así como él. No iba a mentir, se sentía algo decepcionado de que no fuera así y que hubiese desperdiciado su conocimiento, aun así, se sorprendió a si mismo preguntándose: aunque tuviera un presente similar al de él, ¿sonreiría como hizo hace unos minutos? Una sonrisa que definitivamente no tiene Brayden y que además nunca le mostró a él.

* * *

 _Justo de haber escrito el fic, supe que en realidad los gringos no tienen tantas vacaciones de invierno como en México. Al chile ya no lo iba a cambiar xd  
_ _Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño regalo de navidad, lo aderece con un poquito de drama haha.  
_

 _Si quieren ver memes chidos de VA, denle like a El Ruiseñor-VA, la pagina de facebook que administra EscritorasVA. Estamos en buscas de editores!_

 _Hasta la próxima publicación, banda! (quien sabe cuando vaya a ser xd)_

 _Euda_


End file.
